The Search
by Dirt Road Darlin
Summary: Marie lives alone on the outskirts of town. What happens when a stranger shows up at her door on a rainy, August night? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic: Xmen - The Search (Wolverine/Rogue) - Complete

Alternate Reality, Angst, Complete, Fanfic, Fic, Logan, Longing, Love, Marie, Multi-Chapter, Rogan, Rogue, Sentimental, Wolverine, Xmen

Rating: M (Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with non-explicit suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, or coarse language. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA).

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**

**SUMMARY:**  
Marie lives alone on the outskirts of town. What happens when a stranger shows up at her door on a rainy, August night?

**STORY NOTES:**  
Originally written on Apr 5, 2011.

This is completely AU. I hope you'll like it.

**: - - - : - - - - : - x - : - - - - : - - - :** indicates a scene break  
**- - : ~ * ~ : - -** will appear before and after any flashbacks.  
All flashbacks and/or inner thoughts are in _italics_.

**DISCLAIMER:**  
This fanfic has been written purely for entertainment value, with no money being made from this work. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners with no copyright infringement intended. The original characters/places/plot/etc. are the sole property of the author. Thank you.

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

… **THE SEARCH …**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

It was the middle of August. The small Mississippi town seemed to be asleep at the lonely hour of midnight. But, one was awake… sitting on her front porch, wrapped in an afghan, watching the storm clouds that threatened in the distance.

Marie D'Ancanto stared out into the darkness, seemingly searching for anything that would tell her that she was not alone in this world. Too many hours, she'd spent sitting in the old, wicker rocking chair, trying to figure out how she'd come to live such a solitary life. Her answer always seemed to be the same: it was her own damn fault.

At the tender age of 9, her parents had been killed in an auto accident. When no living or willing relatives could be found to take her in, Marie had been sent to the Caldecott County Orphanage. Every Sunday she would put on her best dress and fake smile and stand in a line while perspective parents would look her and the other children over to see who would be lucky enough to get to call them "Mommy" and "Daddy". She was never picked. That was okay, though, because she never really wanted to be picked. No, that was a lie. She never wanted _wanting_ to be picked. It only led to disappointment.

Many times the Orphanage's mean old Mrs. Grey would get on to her about her attitude, but Marie just shrugged her off. She wasn't trying to be difficult, she just had her own thoughts and ideas and it just didn't seem to go in line with what Mrs. Grey thought they should be. So, it was no surprise that when Marie turned 18 and no longer deemed a "ward of the state", she pulled out her small green duffel bag, filled it with all the things she owned (which wasn't much) and walked away.

One month and nine odd jobs later, Marie had taken on the role of caregiver to an elderly man named Charles Xavier. He offered her free room and board, as well as $600.00 a month to take care of him and his home. Marie had taken less than a minute to agree.

The work had been easy, really. Days were spent cooking, cleaning and taking care of a small garden by the side of the house. Evenings were spent reading… anything and everything. Charles would sit quietly, a content look on his face, with one hand gently cupping his chin as he took in every word she said. This was their routine, until one night, when the moon was full and the wind was howling, Charles passed away.

That had been 6 years ago. When his will was read and Marie was claimed sole beneficiary to Charles' estate, she had been stunned. The house, the land, the money… all had been left to her.

She guessed that she could have sold out and left, moved on to bigger and better things, but it had seemed wrong. Somewhere, deep down, Marie felt that this was where she was supposed to be. So she stayed, living alone in a two-story house, down an old dirt road, with no one around for miles.

"Yep," she said with a groan. "My own damn fault."

But if she were honest, most times she didn't really mind the solitude. Besides, she had company every weekend when she taught piano lessons to a dozen different kids from town. And though her Bed and Breakfast business pretty much died when the new highway was put in, Marie still had the sign out front and got the occasional straggler that gave her a welcome break from her normal routine. Still, there were times when she wondered if she'd made a mistake by staying.

Sighing, Marie watched as the threat of rain grew closer and closer, but could not bring herself to go inside. Wrapping the dark green shawl tighter to her body, the southern belle listened as the faint sound of the wind chimes on the back porch mixed with the soft melodies wafting through the air from the radio inside the house. It was the sweetest sound, Marie decided as she let her head rest against the rocker. Soon after, dark chocolate eyes lost the will to stay open and Marie slipped into slumber.

**: - - - : - - - - : - x - : - - - - : - - - :**

Marie was having the most delicious dream, she realized subconsciously. A low, throaty voice was calling to her. He wasn't saying her name, but he was saying _something_ and he sounded _perfect_. Next was the feel of a large hand touching hers, cold against her skin, but somehow emanating a heat she could not understand.

Again, she could hear him speaking, but this time the touch of a hand came with the gentle shake of her body, as if trying to wake her from the best dream she'd ever had.

Marie lazily opened her eyes, blinking wildly as she tried to focus in the dark, her only source of light coming from a lamp shining from inside the house. It wasn't until a few seconds later that she suddenly became aware of a man looming over her.

Going solely on instinct, Marie screamed as she brought a fist out that made a solid connection with the man's midsection. The instant the stranger slumped over in pain and let out a groan, Marie jumped to her feet, elbowing him quickly in the back as she made a mad dash toward the door.

"Hey," she heard the voice call out to her just seconds before her hand reached the handle on the old screen door. "Will ya calm down," a deep voice pleaded as strong arms wrapped around her midsection. Flailing wildly, Marie tried her best to slip from the man's grip, only to feel him pull her closer into to his body.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," he assured, his voice stern, though his lips were soft as they brushed lightly against her ear as he begged her to calm down. Then as suddenly as he had been there, he was gone and Marie found herself almost missing his touch.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, Ma'am," he repeated when she whirled around to face him, watching as he backed away with his hands in the air as if he were surrendering.

Marie, oddly enough, thought she believed him. After all, how many ax murderers have enough good manners to call you Ma'am before they kill you? And… he wasn't even carrying an ax.

She straightened then, running her hands over her pale green dress as if smoothing the wrinkles would somehow still her nerves. "Yeah well, course ya ain't," she told him. "I mean, a man appears outta nowhere in the middle of the night, why on earth would I think he meant to do me harm?"

_"Was that sass?"_ the man thought to himself, unable to keep a grin from his face.

"Sorry I scared ya darlin'," he told her as he let his hands drop to his sides. "I tried to get your attention earlier, but you were sleepin' pretty good."

"Oh," she mumbled, trying to register why her body seemed to be involuntarily reacting to the term "darlin". "Sorry if i hurt ya," she told him simply. "Ya just caught me off guard is all."

"Don't worry about it," he said with a grin. "I deserved it. Shoulda known better than to wake a woman when she's gettin' her beauty sleep."

Marie felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she watched him bend to pick up her shawl from the porch floor.

"I believe you dropped this, Ma'am."

"Marie," she revealed, surprising them both.

He gave her a wide smile. "I believe you dropped this, Marie."

The sound of her name on his lips was enough to make a small bit of goose bumps rise on her arms. Hesitantly, she reached her hand out to take the item he offered. "Thanks," she whispered, not quite meeting his stare.

"Logan," he offered quickly, his voice soft and low with just a hint of danger that had Marie's stomach in knots.

"Logan," she repeated with a smile, the word coming out as if it had been a caress.

"Where are my manners?" she asked aloud, quickly grabbing at Logan's hand. "Here," she ordered as pulled him toward the rocking chair. "Sit down."

Logan made no attempt to argue with her, simply nodding in submission as he took a seat in the rocker, still warm from her body being there just minutes before.

"Thanks."

"Were you needin' a room?" Marie asked, wrapping the shawl back around her small frame as she sat herself down on the porch swing.

"Huh?"

"A room," Marie repeated as she pointed toward the sign that read "Xavier's Bed & Breakfast".

"Oh, no Ma'am."

"No? Well then, If ya don't mind me askin', what in the world are you doin' out here on a night like this?"

"Long story," he mumbled. Glancing in her direction, Logan swallowed hard as he watched her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, the rest still trying to keep place in a braid strewn over her shoulder.

"I don't mind," she said softly as curious eyes stared at him.

Resigned to the idea that she wasn't going to let him by with the short version, he gave in. After all, he had nearly given the poor girl a heart attack. "My bike broke down," he told her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, his attention falling to her long legs as she moved to curl them underneath her. "I was gonna try to fix it, but it's needing a little more help than I can give it without some tools."

"So, you just left it?"

"Yeah. I was just gonna take shelter under a tree, but a storm's coming through, so I thought I'd try to find some place a little drier. I was just about to give up when I happened to see a light in the distance and decided to follow it." Logan glanced up at her then. "It led me here."

"Just your luck, huh?"

Logan raised an eyebrow then and Marie thought for sure it was just going keep going until it crawled down the backside of his head.

"Meanin'?"

"Meanin'," she repeated. "Your bike breaks down, you're tryin' to beat the rain, finally see a house and have a little bit of hope, only to almost get taken out by little ol' me."

He could hear the teasing in her voice. "There are worse ways to go," he said with a wink, watching as the pink returned to her cheeks, secretly deciding that it was a very pretty color on her.

Suddenly his eyes couldn't leave her, devouring the sight before him. Hazel eyes admired the slope of her neck, the curve of her breasts, the purse of pink lips that just begged to be kissed.

_"Yeah,"_ he thought. _"Dying at her hands wouldn't be such a bad way to go."_

"Well, let's go," Marie blurted out as she stood, feeling rather nervous that his eyes were on her.

"Go? Where?"

Rolling her eyes, she stared down at him. "To get your bike, silly."

"Oh!" Logan rose then, his body just inches from Marie's. "That's okay. It'll be fine 'til morning."

"Do you really want it out in the rain all night? Because I can tell ya, that storm ain't gonna hold off much longer."

"No, I guess not," he told her with an air of defeat.

"Good," came the reply with a smile. "Truck's out back."

Minutes later, Marie and Logan were barreling down the dirt road, with Logan holding on for dear life, as Marie seemed to hit every hole she could find.

"Who taught you to drive?" he finally asked as he glanced over at her.

"Nobody," she informed. "Taught myself."

"Well, that explains a lot," he mumbled, unable to stop the half grin, half smirk that worked it's way onto his features.

"Hey, if you'd rather walk…"

"No, no," he interrupted. "It's fine."

Marie bit her lip to keep from laughing. "That's what I thought."

Logan groaned before turning his attention back toward the road. "It should be under this apple tree on the right."

"Okay."

Marie gave the truck a quick turn and whipped off the road and into the field, letting her lights shine on the tree in question. Sure enough, there sat the motorcycle.

Keeping the engine on, both Logan and Marie hopped out and worked as quickly as they could to beat the rain and get the bike loaded up. But, just as Logan pulled the bike into the truck bed, the downpour started.

"Hurry up," Marie yelled as she slammed the tailgate closed.

"Almost done," he yelled back as a flash of lightning lit up the sky.

Seconds later, both were drenched as they headed back toward the house.

Pulling the truck under the carport in back, Marie turned off the engine. "It should be okay in the back of the truck don't ya think?"

"Should be," Logan answered, wasting no time in removing himself from the truck.

"I can get a tarp and put over it if that would help."

"Nah, this should be fine."

"Okay then." Marie moved to stand at the edge of the carport, an odd look on her face as she twirled the keys in her hand.

"What is it?"

Turning to look at him, Marie smiled. "Time to get wet," she yelled as she took off toward the house.

Logan smiled as he watched her small frame running through the heavy rain, her body soaked to the bone in 10 seconds flat. Stopping cold, seeming to pay no mind to the water that surrounded her, she turned to look at him. "Well c'mon, ya chicken!"

With a nod of his head, Logan wasted not a second more in heading toward Marie, only catching up to her when they were two steps away from the back porch.

Standing there, Logan listened as Marie laughed. He couldn't say a word, his eyes once again unable to peel themselves away from her. The pale green dress now clung to her form like a second skin, showing off all the curves that she had tried to hide earlier. Dark chestnut hair was now made darker from the rain, and he longed to kiss the beads of rain that were steadily making their way down the hollow of her throat.

And just as he watched her, Marie was watching him. Logan's dark hair was clinging to his head, yet somehow still had two peaks at the crown that made her grin. A soaked white cotton t-shirt clung to his every muscle and left little to the imagination, making her hands itch at the thought of what his bare chest would feel like beneath her hands. Her eyes traveled lower then, resting momentarily on the Indian head belt buckle that was wrapped around the tightest pair of blue jeans she'd ever seen. It didn't help matters much that they were as drenched as the rest of his clothing, making the denim seem as if it had been painted on him.

"You okay?" came the question from the hazel eyed man as he leaned back against a rail.

"Mmmhmmm," she answered, unsure if she could actually form a sentence right now.

"Ya sure?" he asked, crossing his arms as he smirked.

"Yeah," she finally mumbled, pulling herself together and unlocking the back door. "C'mon."

Stepping inside, Marie looked back seconds later when she didn't hear Logan following her, only to see him standing on the rug by the back door.

"Logan?"

"I can't come any closer," he told he as he motioned toward his wet clothes and then toward the floor. "I'm dripping everywhere."

Hands were immediately on her hips. "So am I. That's what mops were made for."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well, you can't stand there all night," she told him, moving to stand in front of him, making her own puddle on the wooden floor.

"I have clothes, in my duffel."

"Where? With your bike?"

"No. On your front porch."

"Ooooh!" Marie said with a smile. "Will they be dry?"

"Should be," he told her, still refusing to move from the wet spot on the rug.

"Well, go get 'em!" she said, flashing a teasing smile.

When he sighed in frustration, Marie rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll get them."

Minutes later, she returned with two dark green bath towels and a beat up duffel bag.

"Thanks," Logan whispered as she threw him a towel. Quickly he began drying his hair and trying to soak up some of the water from his clothes.

"I'll make ya deal," Marie started as she made her way to him. "We'll both go change and then I'll fix you some coffee to warm you up. Deal?"

"Deal," he told her, taking the duffel and letting his fingers graze momentarily over her own.

She felt the tingle all the way to her toes. "Good," she told him, swallowing hard.

Logan quickly followed her through the house after removing his boots by the door.

"Washroom's down the hall, second door on the left." She told him as she started up the steps to the second floor.

Logan nodded his understanding, taking only a few steps before turning back to look up at Marie who was still ascending the stairs.

"I don't understand," he said softly.

Marie turned to stare at him for a second, noticing the confused look on his face. "Down the hall, second…"

"No, not that," he interrupted. " I don't understand why are being so good to me… 'specially after I scared you."

Marie stared at him for a second as if giving the question serious thought. Maybe it was because she couldn't leave him out in the rain. Maybe it was because he was so darn cute. Maybe it was because it seemed like forever since she'd had contact with another human being. Who knows? So, she answered him as truthfully as she could.

"I don't know."

Logan grunted, almost laughing.

"I just felt… feel… like you needed to be shown a little kindness."

The laughter faded. Hazel eyes stared at her, something warm burning beneath the surface.

"I know what it's like to feel like there's no one but you in the world. It's a lonely feeling."

"Yeah," he said simply, his voice hinting of a hard life with much more downs than ups.

"Yeah," she repeated sadly, disappearing up the stairs before either had a chance to elaborate.

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**


	2. Chapter 2

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

… **CHAPTER TWO …**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

It wasn't long before Logan stepped back into the kitchen, watching in silence as an oblivious Marie hummed along to a tune on the radio as she mopped the last remaining puddle from the floor. Leaning against the entryway, Logan smiled, something warming inside him at the sight of her.

Dark chestnut hair now hung loose and fell in waves across the plum colored dress that now adorned her small, yet perfect, frame. Logan swallowed hard as he remembered the way she'd looked less than an hour before, her rain soaked dress clinging to her body and showing him delicious curves that more and more he found himself wanting to explore.

"Oh!" she screeched when she turned to see his large frame standing there. With a swat at his arm, Marie scolded him. "Stop sneakin' up on me like that!"

"Sorry," he told her as he faked "injury" at her assault. "I was just enjoying the view."

With a smirk, she stared at him. "I ain't put the coffee on yet. I got to thinkin' that it might be a bit late for that. It is almost two ya know?"

"Yeah, I thought about that."

"I've got water, sweet tea..."

"Beer?"

With a laugh, Marie placed the mop just outside the back screen door. "Now, how did I know that you would want something like that?"

With a shrug, Logan moved to sit at the kitchen table. "Cause you're a smart girl."

"True," she teased as she made her way to the sink to wash her hands. "All I have is some Molson's. Will that be okay?"

"That perfect," he assured as he watched her head toward the fridge.

"Are ya hungry?"

"Starved," he admitted, suddenly realizing just how true the statement was. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse. Or worse yet… a salad."

With a grin, Marie leaned against the kitchen counter as she crossed her arms and stared at him. "Well, I don't have horse, so you'll just have to settle for some fried chicken."

"Damn," he teased. "Just my luck."

Laughing, Marie quickly retrieved a covered dish of perfectly browned chicken and two bottles of beer from the refrigerator. Closing the door with her foot, she wasted no time in reaching Logan and handing him her loot. "Take your pick," she ordered before sitting down next to him.

Logan lifted the cover from the chicken and thought he was on the verge of drooling. "It looks delicious," he said with praise, finally deciding on a breast. "But, I think I'll take this piece."

"Good choice," she said with a smile as she twisted the lid off her beer.

"Mmmm," came the guttural sound from the man next to her that somehow made Marie all tingly.

"Good?"

"It's great."

"You sure? I can always get you that salad you were talking about."

"Don't even think about it, bub!"

Soon she was giggling and Logan thought it was the prettiest sound he'd ever heard.

When the laughter died, both seemed content to just sit in comfortable silence for a while. When Logan was finished devouring his second piece of chicken, he almost seemed to purr as he meticulously licked his fingers.

Brown eyes took in the sight of what somehow seemed like a lewd act, her body warming at the sight. When Marie could finally tear her eyes away, she cleared her throat, trying to think of anything she could use as a distraction.

"So," she began with a raspy voice, "where ya from anyway?"

"Nowhere," Logan said softly.

"How can you be from nowhere?"

"Never stayed anywhere long enough to consider it a home."

"Oh," Marie stiffened slightly as she picked at the label of her beer. "Well… where you going?"

"Anywhere."

"Anywhere?"

"Yep."

"Are you looking for something?"

"Kinda," Logan admitted, glancing at her momentarily before taking a drink of beer.

"What?"

Shrugging, Logan looked at her with an uncertainty showing in his hazel eyes. "I guess I'll know when I find it."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to sound nosy."

"Don't be," Logan assured, seeing the sudden nervousness in her features. "And you weren't. I guess I just forgot what it was like to actually sit down and have a conversation with someone. Sorry if I was being a dick."

When the smile returned to her face, Logan knew she'd forgiven him. "How about you? You done much traveling?"

"Nope," she confessed. "Never been farther than the state line, I'm afraid."

"Why not?" Logan asked, his attention once again drawn to the luscious lips that Marie seemed to chew on when she wasn't talking.

"I guess I just never had the nerve," Marie admitted as she frowned. "This place is all I've ever known. Born and raised in Caldecott County. I'm pretty sure if you looked, you'd probably see roots growing from my feet, keeping me planted here."

With a cock of an eyebrow, Logan eye's wondered down one long leg, staring hungrily at the smooth, pale skin. "That an offer?"

Again, Marie swatted at him. "Ha ha." When Logan's attention finally came to rest on her brown eyes, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Anyway, I can drive you into town tomorrow so you can get whatever you need to fix your bike."

"You?" Logan asked, flashes of their earlier trip coming to mind. "I think I'll walk."

"Hey!"

"Kidding," Logan teased as he winked.

"Uh huh."

A sudden roar of thunder accompanied by flickering lights, brought Marie to her feet. Without notice, she disappeared out the door while Logan looked on from inside.

"What is it?" he asked, arms crossed as he watched the young woman peeking out at the sky from the edge of the covered porch.

"Doesn't look like this storm is planning on letting up anytime soon." Hurrying back inside, Marie smiled politely as Logan held the door open for her. "I better get us some candles ready, just in case the power goes out completely."

"You need my help with anything?" Logan asked, feeling a bit useless as he watched Marie dug at something under the sink.

"Nope," she told him sweetly as she plopped a cardboard box onto the counter. "Got everything right here," Marie assured as she handed him a flashlight, matches and a candle.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

After tucking her own "emergency kit" under her arm, she smiled at Logan. "Well, I think I'm gonna head to bed. Let me show you where you're sleepin'."

With a nod, Logan quickly followed Marie as she led him up the stairs. In silence, they walked the hall until they came to two doors, one on each side. Turning the knob, Marie opened the door on the left and flipped on the light.

"Here ya go," she told him as she showed him the room. "There's a TV, radio, some books on the shelf in the corner if you prefer. And, if you need anything, I'm right across the hall."

"Thanks," Logan whispered as he placed the flashlight and candle on the nightstand. "I appreciate everything you've done for me."

Marie felt a blush coming to her cheeks. "I didn't do anything, really."

"Yeah… you did," Logan admitted, stepping closer to the dark haired woman before him. "So, how much do I owe you?"

The nearness of the tall, dark stranger had Marie was so entranced that she barely registered the question. "Hmm? Oh. Um. $60.00."

With a nod, Logan dug into his back pocket. "Damn, I left my wallet in the bathroom."

"Don't worry about it," Marie said softly, her eyes never moving from his. "I trust you."

Nodding his appreciation, Logan followed her as she made her way to the door. "Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight," Marie whispered, quickly disappearing into her own room.

Leaning against the inside of the door, Marie sighed. "I trust you," she mumbled, mocking herself for the words she had muttered to a complete stranger, silently cursing herself for the act. The odd part, she realized, was that she really did. Somehow, in less than a few hours, Marie had come to feel safer with this man than anyone she'd ever met in her life. Even Charles. Something about him, stirred something within her. It was scary, yet exciting. Whatever she'd been searching for on that porch, came walking up wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a devilish smile and damn, if she wasn't putty in his hands.

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**


	3. Chapter 3

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

… **CHAPTER THREE …**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

Hazel eyes fluttered open. Yawning as he sat up in the bed, Logan's naked body was suddenly alive with goose bumps as the cocoon of warm sheets fell from him and the overhead fan cooled his body.

Before Logan could catch himself, a grin was on his face, somehow pleased at his surroundings. Soft linens had replaced his usual "haven't been washed in weeks" comforters. Sunshine peeked through billowy curtains instead of a flashing light from a neon sign. And the smell? Logan actually had a hard time trying to remember the last time he'd slept in a room that didn't smell like stale air, moldy corners and alcohol. Yeah, it was pretty safe to say that he was definitely out of his element, yet somehow seemed to be enjoying every second of it.

As he let his mind continue to wonder, he couldn't help but take in the soft humming that seemed to envelope the room. He welcomed the sound, he realized, knowing exactly whom the melody belonged to.

"Marie," he whispered, thinking of the sassy southern belle that had taken him in less than 24 hours before. How was it that just the thought of her stirred something deep within him? Something he hadn't felt in years… if ever.

With one look in those brown eyes, Logan had wanted nothing more than to claim her as his own, and damn if he didn't feel like scum for all the deliciously evil thoughts that kept creeping their way into his mind. Hell, if he were honest, she was the reason it had taken him over an hour to fall asleep last night. Though his body begged for slumber, his mind was restless. It was lost in thoughts of his hands tangled in long, dark hair, of seeing just how high those milky white legs went, and what treasures lay beneath the fabric of a flowing purple dress.

Even now, with just her voice as his muse, his body reacted in a way he did not understand. "She's just a kid," he told himself. But, he knew she wasn't. There was something that told him that she was wise beyond her years, as if a million lifetimes were peeking out behind those eyes.

As if to jar himself from his own thoughts, Logan rose from the bed, immediately slipping on the worn denim jeans from last night before stepping out into the hallway, hoping to go unnoticed before he had a chance to get his duffel from downstairs and get a clean change of clothes… and a toothbrush.

Stepping into the hall, Logan had taken a total of four steps before he found himself peeking into Marie's open bedroom door. Grinning, he watched as the curvy brunette made her bed. Tight, faded blue jeans hugged her every curve as she bent (her back to him) to smooth the wrinkles from the handmade quilt that adorned her bed. Dark, chocolate tresses were now sleeked back into a low ponytail against an equally faded green tank top. All in all, it was the sexiest thing he'd seen in ages.

He hoped to sneak away before being noticed, but a creaky board gave him away. "Dammit," he mumbled, knowing he'd been caught.

"Hey you!" came the greeting as if they had been life long friends, her eyes suddenly falling to his bare chest.

Immediately, Logan leaned against the door frame, his muscular arms crossing against him in some weird attempt at modesty. "Hey yourself."

With what Logan almost thought was disappointment, Marie's eyes traveled back up to meet his own. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," he answered honestly. "I did."

"Good."

Again, she smiled, and it made Logan want nothing more than to push her against the wall and really give her something to be happy about.

"I was just heading downstairs to get my duffel," he told her.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, are you ready for some breakfast… and that coffee I promised you last night?"

"I think I could handle that."

"Bacon and eggs sound okay?"

"Sounds about perfect to me," he told her.

"Alright then. You go get your duffel and I'll start breakfast." Marie moved to step into the hallway, but was met with Logan's unwillingness to budge, smiling devilishly as her body was pressed tightly against his.

Swallowing hard, she looked up at him. "You mind?"

"Not at all," he teased. "Do you?"

Rolling her eyes, she swatted his arm. "Go get your clothes," she ordered, with not a bit of real warning in her voice.

Finally stepping aside, Logan nodded. "Yes ma'am," admiring the view as Marie just waved her hand in the air as she disappeared down the stairs.

**: - - - : - - - - : - x - : - - - - : - - - :**

Breakfast was just as Logan had thought. "Perfect". Not only was his belly filled with bacon and eggs, but Marie had gone one step further and had made homemade biscuits and gravy to go along with it.

"You didn't have to do this, you know?"

Nodding, Marie sipped on her orange juice. "I know that. But, it's not often that I have company anymore. Not since the new interstate was put in. So really, you're doin' me a favor."

"How so?" Logan asked as he chewed on his fifth piece of bacon.

"Well, when it's just me, I tend to live off of sandwiches and TV dinners. So see, you just gave me a reason to fix some real food."

"What about the chicken from last night? Did you have some guests or somethin'?"

"Nah. I have a friend in town that's pregnant. She craves my chicken ever so often, so her husband called and asked me to fry some up for her. When I do that, I always fry up extra to have around here. Like I said, any excuse to have real food."

"Well, why not treat yourself like you do your friends and guests?"

"I don't know," she told him as she rose to place her glass in the sink. "Why have a feast if you're the only one attendin' the party?"

Something in her eyes bothered him, a glint of sadness that Logan hadn't been prepared for. He found himself desperate to make her smile again.

"Well, I'm enjoying it," he assured, tearing at his biscuit with his teeth.

With a giggle, Marie placed her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks."

**: - - - : - - - - : - x - : - - - - : - - - :**

After what seemed like the most delicious breakfast ever made upon this earth, Logan found himself on the losing end of an argument with the lovely brunette.

"I'll drive you into town," she had told him.

"You don't have to."

With narrowed eyes, she had almost seemed threatening. "I said," she repeated. "I'll drive you into town. 'Sides, that's a long walk."

40 minutes later, with his rear hurting from a broken spring poking him through the worn seat of the pickup and his right hand on the verge of aching from holding on to the truck door so hard, Logan now found himself and his lovely companion standing just inside the doors of "Summers Auto Parts".

"This is it," she told him, chewing on the corner of her right index finger.

With a cocked eyebrow, Logan stared at her. "You okay?

"Uh huh," she mumbled, her eyes never meeting his. "I just don't come here much."

"Why's tha…"

"Well, if it isn't Marie," a female voice interrupted.

Logan watched as his new friend almost seemed to flinch with every step that the beautiful, leggy red head made toward them.

"Hello Jean." Marie said sweetly, adding her best fake smile in for good measure. Odd, Logan thought, that he already knew the difference between the two.

"Scott, honey, come here." Jean yelled as she continued to look over Marie's smaller form. "My, you don't ever change do you, Marie?"

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_ Logan wondered, because the tone of voice used sure didn't make it seem like a compliment.

"Guess not," Marie admitted, trying to move away from the woman, only to bump into the tall frame of a man that Logan assumed was "Scott".

"Whoa there," the spectacled guy said as he put an arm on Marie's shoulder, only to have her jerk away.

"Scott," Jean scolded. "You know she doesn't like to be touched."

"Doesn't like to be… huh?" Logan's brow furrowed, looking at Marie, questions swimming in his eyes that she seemed less than willing to answer.

"Logan, this is Scott and Jean Summers," Marie introduced as she backed herself up to the counter, breathing a sigh of relief as she put a bit of space between herself and the way too perky couple.

"Nice to meet you," Both replied in unison, Logan nodding in agreement at the gesture.

"You too," he mumbled, barely even acknowledging them as he sought out his friend, only to feel the woman following close behind him.

"So…" Jean began, letting her eyes slowly work their way up Logan's body, her smile widening with each inch she inspected. "How do you know our little Marie?"

"He's a guest, Jean," Marie answered, crossing her arms as if to try to make herself even smaller than she already was.

Feigning disappointment, Jean frowned. "Oh shoot. Here I thought that maybe our little Rogue had done gone and got herself a man."

"Rogue?" Logan questioned.

"Long story," Marie whispered under her breath.

But Jean, ever the helpful one, decided to clarify. "She got that name at the Orphanage my mother ran. Marie tended to be quite the… rebellious… one. She was always separating from the group, wanting to do the exact opposite of what she was told. Why, she'd disappear for hours before we'd find her holed up somewhere just staring at the stars or beating up a wall."

"Maybe she just needed the space," Logan defended, the veins in his neck jumping as he clenched his teeth.

"Perhaps," Jean whispered, once again marveling at the man before her. "Anyway, since she never listened and roamed about so much, we gave her the nickname "Rogue"."

Logan glanced at Marie, her eyes suddenly seeming darker as she stared ahead, never saying a word.

Unsure of what to say, Logan glanced at Scott, almost waiting for him to add his two cents to the conversation. Instead, the slender man, cleared his throat and then asked, "So, what brings you to the store, sir?"

"Bike parts," Logan mumbled.

"Yeah?" Scott asked, leading Logan down the last aisle on the left. "What kind?"

Just before he was out of sight, that same nervous tone called out to him. "Logan?"

"Yeah?" he asked, willing to drop everything and leave if she had asked.

"I'll just wait for you in the truck, " she said softly, never giving him the chance to disagree.

15 minutes later, Logan appeared, Marie's head resting against the steering wheel as he opened the truck door.

"You get everything you need?" she asked, her eyes showing a glint of red that betrayed her "nothing's wrong" act.

"Yeah."

Nodding, Marie started the truck and spun out, starting the journey back to her home just shy of an hour away. And as Logan sat in silence, he somehow knew, that even that didn't seem far enough away from whatever demons seemed to be chasing this girl. And all he wanted, he realized, was a chance to help her fight them.

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**


	4. Chapter 4

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

… **CHAPTER FOUR…**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

The ride was quick and somber. A trip that had taken 45 the first time, took less than 30 in the reverse direction. Marie, it seemed, couldn't get away from town fast enough.

Logan, receiving nothing more than a side eye as he slid the seat belt across his chest, seemed to be holding his breath, waiting for the tension to disappear. But, eventually he let out a sigh, realizing that he would pass out from lack of oxygen long before this situation was resolved.

So, he sat in silence, watching the woman behind the steering wheel who was trying her damnedest to pretend that she wasn't hurting. Small hands, white knuckled, were wrapped around the steering wheel as if it were a lifeline while the muscles in her jaw tightened. The girl, who never seemed to shut up, suddenly had nothing to say and he longed to hear the sweet voice that had always been so welcoming.

When Marie once again veered onto the dirt road, Logan instinctively gripped the metal door, never releasing his grip until the old truck came to a halt under the carport.

Sliding herself from the truck, Marie never looked back at him as she headed toward the house. "I'll be inside if you need anything," she told him, her voice barely above a whisper.

Logan nodded his understanding, leaning against the truck, arms crossed, watching intently as his little spitfire disappeared inside the house.

"Hmph."

His reaction surprised even him. He found himself damn near feeling like a little school girl whose crush never noticed her. He was feeling shunned… ignored… lonely.

"What the f…" he said with a growl, trailing off before he finished the sentence. Logan couldn't even decipher who he was more pissed at… her, for shutting him out, or himself… for giving a damn!

Usually he longed for silence. People never really had much of anything worth listening to anyway. But, Marie had been different. It made no matter to him if she were telling him something of importance or giving him the time, Logan found himself enamored with anything that made it's way passed those perfect pink lips. And now, she was quiet.

"Dammit," he mumbled, kicking at the back tire of the truck. A second later, he found himself stepping inside the two story house.

"Marie?" he called out, receiving no answer. Taking two steps at a time, Logan ascended the stairs, his hazel eyes scanning every nook and corner.

When he reached her bedroom door, Logan noticed the small opening and listened to the muffled sound of crying coming from inside. "Marie?" he whispered.

Immediately, he heard feet scattering on the wooden floor as she yelled out, "Just a minute."

True to her word, less than 60 seconds later, Marie pulled her door completely open and feigned a smile. "Need somethin'?"

"Yeah… no." With a growl of frustration, Logan ran a slender hand through his hair. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She stiffened at his words. "I'm so sorry. My manners are horrible today."

"No, they're not."

"You're kind," she told him, offering him a genuine smile this time. "Thank you for your concern, but I'm okay. I just needed a moment."

Nodding, he searched her eyes for signs of the truth. "Okay. If you need to… what the hell?"

Brown eyes widened at his statement as he grabbed at her right hand. "What did you do?" he demanded, his eyes full of concern, yet edged with anger.

Trying to pull her hand away, but getting nowhere, Marie laughed uneasily. "Oh, that. It's nothin'."

"Uh huh."

"Fine. I had a little run in with my wall, if you must know."

"Yeah?" Logan asked, an eyebrow cocking to further his point. "Mouthin' off, was it?"

With a faint blush settling on her cheeks, Marie giggled. "You know it! But, I think I showed it who's boss!"

"Well, it doesn't look broken," he informed as he inspected the pale white hand.

"It's fine, Logan."

_His name. Why was it that he'd never heard anyone say his name the way she did?_

With a smirk, Logan's eyes met hers, seeming to be unaware that his thumb was caressing her knuckles. It wasn't until Marie broke eye contact, glancing downward, that Logan realized his actions, immediately backing away.

"Sorry."

"Oh." Marie's face shone of slight disappointment. "It's okay."

"No," he told her. "It's not. I heard the redhead say you didn't like to be touched."

With a snap of her head, Marie once again was staring him down. "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Seemed like she did."

"Yeah, well..." Marie never finished her sentence, choosing instead to walk to her bed and flop down.

"Wanna talk about it?" Logan heard the words come out of his mouth before he could stop himself. When the hell was the last time he'd asked a question like that? Or better yet, when was the last time he "cared" if someone else was okay or not.

"No," she told him, her hands beginning to fidget as she answered him.

With a shrug, Logan headed toward the door.

"It's just…" she whispered, watching as Logan's movement stopped. Turning, he made his way back to her, taking the seat she offered at the edge of her bed.

"Just?"

"You ever had someone that could make you feel like you're worthless? Like no matter what accomplishments you've made or how much you try to better yourself, they have the ability to still look at you and make you feel like you're just some pile of crap they need to scrape off their boot?"

With a small laugh, Logan nodded. "I think most people look at me that way. "

Brown eyes stared at him. "I don't."

_And you know, he believed her._

"So, I take it that Red does that to you?"

"Yeah." Moving to sit with her legs crossed, Marie smiled as she watched Logan position his body to see her more clearly.

"Like she said, her Mom ran the orphanage. Every day, Jean was there, snubbing her nose at those 'less fortunate'. Everyone loved her. Except me, I guess. I, just didn't seem to fit in with the rest. So, I kinda closed myself off from them… from all of them. I didn't want anyone to touch me, to look at me. I guess I started feeling like I was poison. It's bad enough to be in a place like that. But, when you always have someone telling you that if you would just listen, they could "fix" you…" Frowning, she dropped her head. "I guess I just never knew I needed to be fixed."

Tears welled up in big, brown eyes. "What's so bad about being me?"

For the second time in less than ten minutes, Logan felt himself reaching out to her, his hands seeming to have a mind of their own. Before he could fight it, four slender fingers were cupping her chin and forcing her to look at him while his thumb wiped away a stray tear. "Not a damn thing, darlin'. Not a damn thing."

Turning into his hand, Marie closed her eyes, somehow amazed at how soft his touch was. Soon, she felt hot breath close to her. Opening her eyes, she saw Logan just inches from her. Instinctively, she licked her lips as her eyes stared into pools of hazel.

Slipping his hand to the back of her head, he buried it in chestnut hair as he slowly moved closer to the woman before him. Lightly, his lips touched hers, barely more than a whisper, dare say a ghost of a kiss. Breaths mingled as eyes sought out permission to move closer… delve deeper… to taste her.

"Logan…" The word was a plea upon her lips, no longer the name of a man. No, it was a word of desperation… of begging… and Logan aimed to answer the call.

Tenderly at first, Logan touched his lips to hers. When a soft moan vibrated through her body, he barely kept himself from claiming her that very moment. But instead, he smiled against her, reveling in the feel of a small hand as it snaked around his neck.

Again, a moan and Logan was sure he was about to lose all control. "Marie," he whispered as he moved to feast upon her neck, feeling her hand move to tangle in his hair.

"Miss Marie?"

The words jolted them both off the bed, moving away from each other as if they had been horny teenagers caught by a nosy parent.

"Gracie?" Marie asked, trying to catch her breath as she walked from the room.

"Miss Marie, are you up there?"

"I'm here, Gracie," Logan heard her answer as he straightened his clothes.

"Miss Marie, Mama wants to know if I could have my piano lessons today instead of tomorrow?"

"Oh… umm…"

"Please, Miss Marie," the freckled little girl asked as she batted her lashes.

With a sigh, Marie nodded. "Fine, Gracie."

"Great! I'll go tell Mama. I'll be right back."

Nodding, Marie made sure Gracie was outside before she headed back upstairs, only to run into Logan on the steps.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she countered, a sudden feeling of butterflies filling her stomach. "I…"

"Sorry about _that_," Logan blurted out. "Shouldn't have happened."

"Oh, right. Right." She feigned relief. "I'm… I'm so glad you feel the same way."

"Yeah."

"Just caught up in the moment," she whispered, now finding herself refusing to look at him.

"Exactly."

"Well, um… well, I guess I'll go find Gracie then."

"Yeah, I guess I'll go work on the bike then."

Nodding, Marie watched in silence as Logan moved passed her. Bringing her hand to her lips, she couldn't help the sigh that escaped from her. Moments ago she had felt a warmth filling her to the point of boiling, and now… now somehow, she seemed colder.

**: - - - : - - - - : - x - : - - - - : - - - :**

Logan stepped into the garage and immediately ran a fist into a wall. Apparently walls were mouthy all over the Xavier's Bed & Breakfast today.

"Damn, damn, damn!"

Shaking his head, Logan cursed himself a million times over. "Why did I do that?!"

Even he wasn't sure what question he was asking. Why did he kiss her? Or, why did he tell her it was a mistake?

Honestly, he knew the answer to both. He kissed her because that's all he had thought about from the moment he'd saw her asleep on the front porch.

He'd said it was a mistake because… well, because… he couldn't. He couldn't take all she had to offer and then walk away. He couldn't bury himself in her love and warmth and then head back out into the cold. It was better this way. Better to save her and him the trouble. Better to have her hate him for doing the right thing than for the wrong one. Right?

"Right," he answered himself aloud.

Staring at the bike that had gotten him into this mess, he sighed. "Time to move on," he whispered.

**: - - - : - - - - : - x - : - - - - : - - - :**  
**… 40 MINUTES LATER …**  
**: - - - : - - - - : - x - : - - - - : - - - :**

Sweet, soft music echoed through the halls of the house, making their way to Logan's ears as he stepped inside the back door. Frequently the tune would stop and start again, a missed note here and an off key there. But all in all, and considering that the pianist was just eight years old, she was doing great.

Unnoticed, Logan leaned against the entryway, smiling as he took in the sight of the lovely young woman who stood behind the child, encouraging her to "try again".

"Yes ma'am," the girl had replied as she once again played "Amazing Grace".

_"Let's get this over with,"_ he told himself before he cleared his throat.

When he did, Marie immediately turned in his direction. A sweet smile faded quickly though and Logan felt his gut wrench at the sight.

6 steps. That's all it took for him to close the space between them.

"Bike's fixed," he told her, almost with a hint of regret.

"I see." Words seemed to be failing her.

"So, I guess I'll be on my way."

Nodding, Marie seemed to be looking anywhere but at him.

"Thanks for the… hospitality."

"Any…" She cleared her throat, as if to force the words from her mouth. "Anytime."

"Right then. I guess I'll get my bag and get outta your way."

"You were never in my way," she whispered, before turning and walking back to her student.

**: - - - : - - - - : - x - : - - - - : - - - :**  
**… 5 MINUTES LATER …**  
**: - - - : - - - - : - x - : - - - - : - - - :**

Marie listened as the steady rumble of a motorcycle became more and more faint.

"Miss Marie?"

Eventually, the sound was gone all together, yet Marie stood glued to the spot at the window, eyes still trying to see a figure in the distance.

"Miss Marie?

"Miss Marie?"

The third time finally brought Marie from her thoughts. "I'm sorry, Gracie. What were you saying?"

"I said," she grumbled, apparently annoyed that she had not had her teacher's full attention. "Do you know why I chose Amazing Grace?"

"Because it's a beautiful song?"

"Nope!"

"Okay, then why did you choose it?"

"Because when they announce me at church, they're gonna say 'And now, Amazing Grace will be played by the Amazing Gracie!'."

The little girl smiled her best smile, minus the two front baby teeth that had been knocked out two weeks earlier in a fight with her brother, and began to laugh.

"You're something else, you know that?" Marie teased the girl.

"I know."

_Routine. That's what this was. Something she was used to. Piano lessons, TV dinners and a big, empty house. She knew those things. They were familiar. She didn't need some tall, dark, brooding, drop dead gorgeous stranger coming in and messing all that up._  
_  
Right? Right!_  
_  
Then why did she feel so lost?_

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning:**_  
_Later in this chapter there is a scene between Marie and a patron that gets "tense". Though there is no rape or an attempt at rape, there is questionable events that could be a trigger point for some readers. If you would like to skip this part... just stop reading when Marie heads outside._

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

… **CHAPTER FIVE …**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

It took two days before Marie could bring herself to step foot inside the room that Logan had occupied during his stay. Five to venture into the shed he had used to work on his bike. And, eight to read the note he'd left there, stabbed through a nail on the wall.

Glancing up to the mirror that now had the note taped to it, Marie sighed. Slowly, she let the tip of her index finger run across the words etched in ink.

_Marie-_  
_  
You said you had roots under your feet. I guess the wind is under mine, always keeping me on the move._  
_  
Thanks again for everything. I'll never forget it._  
_  
-Logan_

Four sentences. That's what he'd left her with. Four sentences and a big, gaping hole in her heart.

Wrapping an elastic band around her hair one last time, Marie rolled her eyes, frustrated at the predicament she currently found herself in. Here she was, a grown woman for crying out loud, longing for some man that she'd spent less than 24 hours with. She was pretty sure if you looked up "pathetic" in the dictionary, her picture had to be there. Even she recognized that she was being silly, but had no clue how to make things go back to the way they were.

Sure, her routine had gone back to normal, but now, her mind often wandered to a man with hazel eyes that had made her heart skip a beat and her toes curl. A man who had kissed her, good and proper, and made her forget the world existed, if for only a few brief moments. Yes, Logan may have left, but the impact of his stay still lingered.

"Dammit," Marie yelled as she stood from her vanity. "This has gotta stop!"

And truly, it did. She couldn't keep going like this. 15 days he'd been gone and she'd had maybe as many hours sleep. But tonight that would change, because tonight she was going out. Her goal was to surround herself with a few dozen people in the hopes that it would make her forget one in particular.

Glancing back at the mirror, Marie gave herself the once over.

The bottom of faded blue jeans rested atop brown leather boots. A dark green, v-neck blouse accentuated her "goods", yet actually revealed very little. Silver hoop earrings completed the look. They were the only things she had that belonged to her Mom and Marie wore them often as they always made her smile.

Taking a deep breath, Marie glanced up at the note, a small frown settling onto her features. Whatever she'd felt, tonight she hoped to watch it go up in flames. Damn the man who comes into someone's life just enough to give a girl hope and then ride away. Damn him to hell!

**: - - - : - - - - : - x - : - - - - : - - - :**  
**… ROADY'S BAR …**  
**: - - - : - - - - : - x - : - - - - : - - - :**

Marie had passed by the bar a million times, but not once had she ever ventured inside until tonight.

Stepping inside the establishment, her senses were in overload. Loud, deafening music came from a live band at the far right of the room. Low lights made her eyes strain to adjust as she moved her way through the crowd. The smoke from a couple dozen cigarettes mingled in the air and cast a fog across ceiling. Two seconds in and Marie was about to turn tail and run, if for no other reason than a breath of fresh air.

"What can I get ya, missy?"

Brown eyes widened as Marie turned to face the rather gruff looking fellow behind the counter. "Sorry, were you talkin' to me?"

"Yeah. You."

"Oh. Um. Water?"

"Honey, you see that sign over there?"

Glancing at the neon light flashing on the wall at the other end of the counter, Marie answered shyly, with a "Yes."

"Mind telling me what it says?" The man asked as he handed a local patron another shot of whiskey.

"It says BAR."

Smiling, the man looked at her. "Good girl! Now, what can I get ya?"

Realizing his point, Marie swallowed hard. "Beer. Whatever's on tap."

Nodding, the man filled the chilled mug with frothy goodness and slid it across the counter to Marie. "Two drink minimum," he tells her bluntly. "I'll start your tab."

**: - - - : - - - - : - x - : - - - - : - - - :**

Two hours and three beers later, Marie sat quietly at the end of the bar, popping peanuts into her mouth as she watched the bartender make a drink for some girl in the corner.

When he'd finished, Henry (the bartender) made his way back to Marie. "Go on," he ordered.

"Right!" Marie yelled, "Where was I?"

"He kissed you."

"Right!" she yells again. "He kissed me! I didn't ask him to. I didn't hold a gun to his head and make him lay one on me. Nooooo. He did that all on his own. And then, just when things were heating up, Gracie yells for me!"

"No!" came the simultaneous cries from Henry and two patrons seated close enough to have been listening to the story.

"YES!" Marie tells them.

"That your kid?" Henry asked.

"No. She's my student. I teach piano on the weekends."

"Oh," Henry answered, apparently pleased at her response. "So what happened?"

"I went downstairs to talk to her. She wanted to do her lesson a day early. When I headed back to him, Logan met me on the stairs and said that what had happened had been a mistake."

"NO!"

"YES!" Marie confirmed, wondering to herself why these people never seemed to believe her. "So, I did what any good southern girl would…. I lied and said I felt the same way."

"Oh jeez." Henry shook his head as he threw his towel at Marie's head.

"Hey! He said it first. I just, didn't want to look like some buffoon standing there."

"So now you just look like one here!"

Taking a sip of her newest beer, Marie sighed. "Tough crowd."

"You know what I think?" came a deep voice from behind her. "I think you should have just taken what you wanted, when you wanted it."

Marie turned to stare at the tall, masculine blonde that stood grinning at her.

"Really," she asked, trying to decide if the feeling in her gut was attraction or apprehension.

"Really," the man whispered into her ear.

"And how would you know?"

"Because that's how I live my life. And let me tell you, it's the only way to live."

"Well… What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. But, it's Victor," the blonde offered.

"Well Victor, I'm glad that's working out for you."

"Thank you." The sarcasm in his voice was clear and seemed to make both Marie and Henry a little nervous.

"Yeah, well… I guess I better be heading home."

Henry eyed her up and down. "You okay to drive."

"Yep," she told him, knowing exactly how many she could have before she'd need someone to drive her home. And, since there was no one to do that, she'd reached her limit.

"Okay. Be safe. And, come back anytime, Marie."

"Marie…" Victor repeated. "What a lovely name."

"Thanks." Slipping from her seat, Marie headed toward the door.

"How 'bout a dance, Marie?"

"No thanks," she said frankly, never making eye contact with the large man.

"C'mon, one little dance. I promise I won't bite… unless you want me to."

That comment definitely got a reaction. Marie was immediately snapping around and glaring at him. "I said NO. Now I would very much appreciate it if you would leave me alone."

Holding his hands up in the air as if to surrender, Victor backed away from her. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Guess not," she mumbled as she slipped out the door.

Two minutes later, Marie found herself at her old pickup, digging frantically through her purse to find her keys. "C'mon," she mumbled as she continued her search. "C'mon, dammit!"

"Lose something?"

The sound of keys clanging suddenly made a knot form in the pit of her stomach. "Victor."

"Marie. We meet again, it seems."

"Looks that way," she said shortly.

"You dropped these."

"Thanks," she told him, reaching for the keys just to have him jerk them away.

"Tsk. Tsk," Victor teased. "What will you give me in return?"

"My gratitude?" Marie answered, crossing her arms in defiance.

"Oh, I was thinking of something a bit more… enjoyable. Like a dance."

"Fine." Walking back toward the bar, Marie mumbled profanities under her breath.

"Where you goin'?"

Turning, Marie stared at him in annoyance. "Inside… so you can have your dance."

Crossing the space between them, Victor wrapped an arm around her waist and roughly pulled her to him. "I'll have my dance out here. It's a bit more private, don't you think?"

Marie said nothing, only nodding against his chest as an answer.

"Good. Good girl."

A second later, Marie felt herself being jerked backwards toward the pavement as Victor went face first against the hood of her truck.

"Did he hurt you," a voice yelled back at her.

"What?"

"DID HE HURT YOU?" the voice repeated.

Still receiving no answer, the man flipped Victor around, pressing a large forearm to his throat.

"Lo… Logan? Is that you?"

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**


	6. Chapter 6

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

… **CHAPTER SIX …**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

**: - - - : - - - - : - x - : - - - - : - - - :**  
**… 30 MINUTES LATER …**  
**: - - - : - - - - : - x - : - - - - : - - - :**

_15 days. That's how long it had been since Logan had laid eyes on a slip of girl that had stirred things in him that made him ache just thinking about them._  
_  
15 days. That's how much time he'd had to put as much distance between him and those damn haunting brown eyes of hers, only to turn around 800 miles away and steadily try to make his way back to her._  
_  
15 days to wonder just what in the hell he was doing._

Pulling into the parking lot of the bar named "Roady's", even Logan couldn't help but wonder how in the hell he'd found himself back in Caldecott County.

All he knew was that he had to see her. Nothing else seemed to matter.

Finally letting the old bike settle into place, Logan slipped his tired body off the bike and began to stretch to ease the bones that were weary from the long ride. He needed a good, stiff drink and then he'd figure out what to do after that. Hell, just what had he planned on doing? Knocking on her door in the middle of the night and saying "Hi. I missed ya."? Even he didn't think he was cool enough to pull that off.

But, his mind didn't have long to think of such things. Not when his eyes caught sight of the old beat up pickup truck that looked all too familiar. Two seconds later he was crossing the lot as he watched what appeared to be a frantic Marie searching for her keys. Then a man… a tall, blonde, ugly son of a bitch… seemed to upset Marie before she headed back toward the bar. But, it was when the man grabbed at Marie and forced her to him, that everything changed. Because then, Logan forgot the world around him. He forgot everything but the woman he'd crossed a thousand miles to get back to… and all he saw was red…

**: - - - : - - - - : - x - : - - - - : - - - :**

"Lo… Logan? Is that you?"

Marie didn't wait for a reply, she simply picked herself up off the ground and made her way to her truck.

"Logan?" she repeated, watching as the man in question further pressed his forearm against Victor's throat. "Let him go," she whispered. "Let him go… before you kill him."

It took what seemed like hours for Logan to register that the woman beside him was indeed, okay. When he did, he backed away from Victor in one swift movement, but never took his eyes off of him.

Gasping, Victor brought his hand to his throat as if to somehow help him gather air. "You… don't know… who you're messing with… runt!"

"Who the hell you callin' runt, asshole?"

Marie stepped between the two; her back to Logan as she stared down her would be attacker. "I think we've all had enough for tonight, don't you?"

Victor's eyes narrowed before licking his lips. "Not nearly enough of you, sweetheart."

"You son of a bitch…"

The insult came from behind her, but before the words were even completely out of his mouth, Logan had passed her and lunged for Victor. In the blink of an eye, the two men were nothing more than a ball of hair and muscles rolling around on the ground. Fists rapidly pounded into flesh as Marie, standing with hands firmly planted on her hips, screamed for them to stop. But, her order fell on deaf ears.

Then the flicker of a blade caught her eyes. Victor, now on top of Logan, was reaching for a knife that had been hidden in his boot.

"Oh, I don't think so!" With a word of warning, Marie flung herself onto Victor's back, scratching at his head as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Get off!" he screamed, to no avail. Marie had somehow gone into battle mode and there was no backing down now.

"Get the hell off me!" Victor yelled again, falling backwards, thrusting Marie against the front of a vehicle with a predominant 'thud'. "Damn whore!"

Logan, now to his feet, made his way to Victor yet again, and for a split second Marie saw nothing but an animalistic rage in his eyes and she was sure, if he'd had the equipment to do so, he would have ripped Victor to shreds.

But, thank God, the sounds of gunfire prevented the fight from going any further.

"That'll be 'bout enough of that." Henry warned, standing with a scowl etched on his face. "Don't want no trouble here. But, if you're gonna start some, I sure as hell know how to finish it."

"No trouble," Victor offered up as he stepped away from both Marie and Logan.

"Miss Marie, you okay?" Henry asked, his gun slowly following Victor's movements.

"Yes," she told him as she nodded. "I'm okay. A little shaken up, but okay." Turning to give Victor the evil eye, she continued. "Someone apparently doesn't know what the word NO means."

"He hurt you?" Henry asked, repeating the concern that Logan had felt minutes earlier.

"No," she told him, a slight lie, but nothing worth admitting to. "I'm fine, Henry."

"Cops are on their way you know?" Henry revealed. "Don't take kindly to people harassing my patrons, buster."

"I wasn't harassing," Victor defended, his eyes suddenly roaming over Marie's body. "I was just trying to dance with the girl."

"Dance, my ass!" Logan grumbled.

"Well then, Victor, why don't you come back inside with me and we'll explain that to Sheriff Wallace when he gets here."

"That an order or request?"

"Let's call it a suggestion by ol' Bessie here," Henry told him, patting the barrel of his gun as he gave Victor a wicked smile. "Miss Marie… you go ahead and head home now. I'll take care of this."

With a smile, Marie nodded her head in understanding. "Thanks, Henry."

"Anytime."

Motioning for Victor to come back inside the establishment, she watched in silence as Victor begrudgingly did as he was asked.

Once left alone, Marie immediately made her way to Logan.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, hoping to hide the excitement that had her stomach in knots.

"Needed a drink," he answered as hazel eyes stared at her.

"Oh."

"Well, I'll leave you to it, then." Hopes dashed, Marie headed toward her truck.

"Hey…"

Turning, she watched as Logan made his way to her. "Any rooms available?" he asked with a smile.

"Might be one left," she teased, knowing that it had been vacant since his last visit.

"Well… If I can throw my bike in your truck I'd like to rent a room. If that's okay?"

"What about your drink?"

"It can wait," he told her, complete with a cocky grin.

"Alright then."

"Alright then," he repeated. Nodding, Logan pointed to his bike at the far end of the lot. "Meet you there?"

"Deal."

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**


	7. Chapter 7

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

… **CHAPTER SEVEN …**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

"Thank God," Logan grumbled, unfastening his seat belt as Marie pulled under the carport.

"Pansy," Marie grumbled back at him teasingly, faking a "bruised ego" at Logan's need to thank the Lord Almighty for arriving safe at home. "You'd think I was the worst driver in four states by the way you're behavin'."

"At least three," Logan mumbled.

"You say somethin', sugar?" Marie asked before slipping from the driver's seat.

"Me?" Logan questioned. "No. Not a thing."

"That's what I thought," she said triumphantly as she closed the truck door.

With a slight laugh, Logan followed Marie's lead and stepped out of the truck. He watched then, in quiet awe as the woman who'd haunted his dreams for weeks, made her way up the steps to the back porch.

Opening the screen door, Marie immediately twisted the doorknob and flicked on the light to the kitchen. Turning, she leaned against the door frame and smiled at him as she crossed her arms. "Well come on slugger… let's get you bandaged up." Then, with a flip of her hair, she slipped inside the kitchen.

"What is it about her?" Logan asked aloud at no one in particular. Damned if he knew, but something about her was intoxicating. Something about her made him turn his bike around and drive like a bat at of hell to get back to her.

"You comin'?" came the shout from inside the house.

Pushing himself off of the truck he'd been leaning against, Logan just laughed and headed in the direction of that sweet southern drawl.

"Yeah darlin'," he called out. "I'm comin'."

**: - - - : - - - - : - x - : - - - - : - - - :**

15 minutes later, Logan sat at the kitchen table, legs spread and the frame of a small, curvy young woman planted firmly between them.

"I'm not gonna lie," she told him as she inspected the cut just above his brow. "This is probably gonna hurt."

"I've had worse."

"Yeah, well… not in my presence ya haven't."

Taking a small, peroxide filled, cotton ball in her hand, Marie began to dab it across the cut on Logan's head.

"Ow!" he hissed in pain.

"Thought you'd had worse?" she questioned with a grin.

"Whatever," he mumbled. "Jus' hurry up, will ya?"

A second later a bandage covered the area in question and Marie smiled. "There. That wasn't so bad was it?"

A "hmph" was her reply.

"We're not done yet," she warned as she took a seat next to him.

"What?"

Marie glared down at the cuts on his knuckles.

"Oh. They'll be fine." He told her.

"I'm sure they will be… after."

Feeling that arguing would only lead to him giving in anyway, Logan just nodded in defeat and held out his hand.

Marie just smiled, mentally noting the victory she'd just received.

Taking one large hand into her own, Marie gently began to clean the dirt and blood off of Logan's knuckles. She was amazed at how soft they were, despite the injuries.

"I'm so sorry about all this," she whispered, never looking up to meet his gaze.

"Not your fault, darlin'."

"I think it is."

"Well, it isn't," he assured. "I am curious, though."

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. And, when Marie gazed up at him with inquisitive eyes, he knew there was no turning back. So, he took a breath and blurted it out. "Just what were you doing at that bar?"

Upon hearing the question, Marie let her gaze travel back to Logan's hands. "Needed a drink."

Her words made him smirk as he raised an eyebrow. Just a little over an hour ago he'd used that same line on her.

"I see. Go there often?"

"First time," she confessed.

"Good." Logan knew he sounded smug. But, damn it, he didn't like the thoughts of her in someone else's arms…

Marie tried to hide the grin working it's way onto her features as she finally looked up at him. "Well, I guess it's a good thing both of us were thirsty then, huh?"

"Yeah," Logan agreed with a laugh. "I guess it was."

For a long time, they sat there in silence, hazel eyes locked with brown ones. It wasn't until Marie realized that she was still holding Logan's hand that the connection was finally broken.

Blushing, she released his hand.

"All done," she whispered as she scooped up the first aid supplies and placed them back in the cupboard. "You should be good as new now."

"Thanks."

"Least I could do after… aww, dang it!"

Logan immediately jumped to his feet at Marie's words. "What is it?"

Holding the bottom of her green blouse out from her, Marie poked her hand through the hole that now adorned the bottom half of the material. "This was one of my favorite shirts," she told him. "And now look at it!" To further her point, she waved at Logan through the hole.

Logan waved back reluctantly as he tried to stifle a laugh. "Sorry."

With a furrowed brow, Marie continued to inspect the garment as if somehow trying to decide if it could be saved. "How did I not notice this before now?" she asked to no one in particular.

Logan just shrugged.

After several more minutes, he finally heard a sigh escape her lips and knew that Marie had accepted defeat.

"I need a bath," she suddenly announced, defeat in her voice.

"O-kay," Logan mumbled, unsure of what he was supposed to say.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget that I'm talking out loud."

"Not a problem. I think I'll head outside for a smoke."

"Okay. You remember where your room is?" Marie asked as she motioned to the stairs.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Oh, the house is old as well as everything in it… takes a bit of time for the water to heat back up again. So, if you need a shower, just give me about a half hour or so then you can take one, okay?"

"I'll do that," he told her, both of them standing and staring, unsure of what to say or do next.

"Well then… I guess I'll see you in the morning?" Marie couldn't hide the hope in her voice as she waited for his reply.

"I'll be here," he told her with a wink.

"Goodnight, Logan," she said softly before turning and heading upstairs.

Though he wasn't sure she'd hear him, Logan couldn't help but return the greeting. "Goodnight, Marie," he whispered as he headed toward the back door for his smoke. "Sweet dreams."

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**


	8. Chapter 8

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

… **CHAPTER EIGHT …**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

Marie slipped the clothespin off the sheet before sliding the fabric off the clothesline. Placing it in the basket with the rest of the line-dried items, Marie listened to the grumbles coming from the tool shed.

_"Logan,"_ she thought to herself.

True to his word, Marie had woken up the day after "the incident" at the bar, to find Logan sitting on her front porch, sipping on a cup of coffee. For hours, they talked of nothing and everything, simply enjoying the company that the other offered. And, when Marie began to grumble about needing to get to work on some things around the house, Logan had stepped in.

**- - : ~ * ~ : - -**

_"I was wanting to talk to you about that," he told her just before he took another drink of coffee._  
_  
"Yeah?"_  
_  
"Yeah."_  
_  
"Well, spit it out," she teased._  
_  
Nodding, Logan did as directed. "There's a lot of things around here that, no offense, kind of need repaired."_  
_  
"Sugar, you're ain't tellin' me nothin' I don't already know!"_

_"Well…" Logan rose from his spot on the swing. "I thought maybe we could work out a deal."_  
_  
"A deal ya say?" Marie eyed him curiously as she crossed her arms. "And what did you have in mind?"_  
_  
Logan sensed her teasing and smiled. "Repairs in exchange for room and board?"_  
_  
"That's all?"_  
_  
When Logan nodded, Marie smiled and stood to face him. "You work cheap, buster. You've got a deal!"_

**- - : ~ * ~ : - -**

That had been nearly three weeks ago, Marie realized. The best three weeks of her life. But part of her feared for the future, when the work was finished and there was nothing to hold him there.

"Hey."

Marie jumped at the sound of Logan's voice. Recovering quickly, she turned to face the man with the voice that made her week in the knees. To be honest, he looked a little rough. Logan's dark hair was even more disheveled than normal and grease stains decorated his faded jeans. But his chest, bare to the world, almost made Marie's hands ache from the need to touch him.

"Hey yourself," she told him as she tore her eyes away from him. "Did you find the hammer?"

"No," he said simply, a look of frustration on his face.

"Well, don't look at me! You had it last," she reminded.

"I know that," he told her with a growl and Marie could barely contain her laughter.

"You laughin' at me?" he asked, edging his way closer to the woman who was now in a full fit of giggles.

"Noooo," she choked out as she stepped backwards, glancing over her shoulder, planning her escape.

"No?" Logan questioned, accusingly.

"Nope," she repeated. "I would never… ever…"

But before she could finish her sentence, Logan had grabbed her up and thrown her over his shoulder.

"Oh, I think you would."

"Put me down," she yelled through her laughter.

"Nope. Gonna show you what I do to people who laugh at me," Logan informed as he headed straight for the pond behind the garage.

"Logan, I mean it," she threatened. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"Hurt? Me?" The hearty laugh, he couldn't contain, just seemed to further rile up his captive.

"Dangit, Logan! Put me down!"

"Well, if you insist."

In one swift movement, Logan slid Marie off his shoulder and had her scooped in his arms, swaying her back and forth as if gaining momentum to throw her.

Marie braced herself for the cold water she was sure to be inhaling in about two seconds flat… but, the water never came. Instead, she was placed on her feet and greeted with a mischievous grin.

"Fooled ya!"

"Oh ya big brute!" she yelled as she swatted his arm. "Didn't anyone ever tell ya not to manhandle a woman?"

"Is that what I was doing?"

"Is that what you were…? YES, that's what you were doing!"

"Oh." Pausing a moment, Logan placed his hand over his chest and closed his eyes. "My deepest apologies, ma'am."

Rolling her eyes, Marie feigned annoyance. "Yeah, well… whatever. Next time I'll have to hurt ya."

"So, there'll be a next time?" Logan questioned, the hint of something more edging his words.

Marie never answered. Instead, she walked past him, gathered her clothes basket and headed toward the house. "Supper's in an hour," she yelled back to him. "And, maybe you should jump in the pond, you're a little stinky!"

"That's the aroma of a workin' man, darlin'!" Laughing as he watched her go, Logan just couldn't resist. "Hey, if ya find the hammer… let me know."

**: - - - : - - - - : - x - : - - - - : - - - :**

Marie placed the last of the cleaned dishes in the cupboard when she heard a knock at the door.

Logan was up in a jiffy, heading for the door. "I'll get it."

Marie nodded and headed for the refrigerator, grabbing two Molson's from the door. She heard the sound of voices and then the shut of the front door. A second later, Logan was back at her side.

"Who was it?" she asked, handing him a beer.

"It's… uh…. now calm down." Logan ran a hand through his hair. "It's Scott and Jean Summers."

"It's who?" Marie asked, assuming she had heard the names wrong.

"It's…"

"Marie… sweetie, aren't you going to offer us something to drink?"

Marie turned her attention from Logan to see Jean now standing at the entryway to the kitchen, smiling like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Sorry," she said instinctively. "Would you like something to drink? Sweet Tea, beer…"

Jean's eyes scanned the kitchen, seeming to mentally inspect the surroundings. "Bottled water will be fine."

"Mrs. Summers, why don't you…"

"Jean," she corrected as she smiled at Logan.

"Jean," Logan repeated. "Why don't you go on into the living room and we'll bring the drinks to you in just a second."

"Alrighty then…"

Marie clinched her teeth as she watched the lovely redhead sashay across the room to her husband.

"I was trying to tell ya."

"I know." Marie gathered the water from the refrigerator and headed toward her company, Logan following close behind.

"Here ya go."

Jean and Scott graciously took their water, Scott giving Marie an apologetic smile.

"So, what brings you two out here?" Marie asked, dying to hear the explanation for this surprise visit.

"Why you, of course."

"Me?"

"Well, you and your friend there." Jean nodded in Logan's direction. "You two seem to be the talk of the town, you know? So, we decided to come check for ourselves."

"I'm not sure I know what you're implyin', Jean."

Patting Marie's hand, Jean smiled before Marie pulled away. "There's no need to be ashamed, Marie."

"I'm not ashamed…"

"We were just all so shocked that our little rogue had found her a man. I knew that day at the store that there was something going on between you two. We couldn't be happier. I mean, Marie, we were beginning to think that you didn't even like boys."

"That's enough." Logan rose from his seat, holding his hand out to Jean. When she accepted, he helped her from her seat and walked her to the door. "I think it's time you leave."

"But we…"

Scott was at her side in an instant. "He's right, Jean. She's happy. Let her be."

"I wasn't doing anything," Jean defended. "I was simply giving my approval."

"Approval?" The question hung in the air as Marie made her way to the redhead. "Approval?"

"Why yes. Now, I didn't mean anything by it."

"You never do." Marie looked at Logan and sighed. "I'm sorry you got brought into this."

"Don't worry about it."

Turning her attention back to Jean, Marie looked at her for a moment. "All my life, it seems I've been lookin' for your approval, wantin' to measure up to your standards. But, you know what? It's never going to happen. You look down on people, Jean. I don't know if you mean to or if it's just bred into you, but you do it nonetheless. You're the only person that can make me feel like I'm nothin' more than a speck of dirt on your shoe. But, that's my fault. And, I'm done."

Marie moved to open the door. "Get out, Jean."

"Now listen, Marie."

"Get out, Jean." Marie's voice was calm as she stared at the woman before her. "Get out before..."

"Before what?"

The answer came by way of Marie's fist crashing against Jean's nose.

"My nose!" she screamed, as blood began to trickle down her face.

Pushing Jean out the door, with a grinning Scott close behind, Marie yelled out to her victim, "Send me the bill."

"I will," Jean screamed.

"Good!" Marie yelled back at her. "Whatever the cost, I still got a bargain!"

Slamming the door shut, Marie stared at Logan who was now leaning against the wall, grinning from ear to ear. Crossing her arms, she looked at. "What?"

"Bravo, darlin'. Bravo."

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**


	9. Chapter 9

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

… **CHAPTER NINE …**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

3 AM.

3:17 AM to be exact.

Marie groaned in frustration as she slid herself up in the bed. For two hours now, she'd tossed and turned, but slumber still eluded her.

She knew the reason, of course. One redheaded hussy on her holier than thou pedestal.

"Who does she think she is?" Marie questioned as she flung back the quilt and began pacing her room. "Coming in here like I owed her some kind of explanation. And I sure as hell don't need her approval!"

Marie balled her hands into fists and shook them violently. "She's not my momma!"

"Hell, she's not even family," she continued before she plopped back down on her bed.

To make it worse, she'd had to apologize to Logan for Jean's dirty little mind.

**- - : ~ * ~ : - -**

_"I'm so sorry," she told him._  
_  
"Nothing to be sorry about," he'd said shortly as he took a seat on the couch._  
_  
Following his lead, Marie took a spot on the couch beside him. "Oh, I think there is. She just said those things to make me mad, you know?"_  
_  
Logan grunted. "Now, I understand you being mad at her and all, because that little feud you two have goes way back, but… but you make it sound like she was calling you a murderer or somethin'. All she did was accuse you of was sharing a bed with me."_  
_  
Marie was sure her jaw hit the floor. "No, I'm… that's not… oh forget it."_  
_  
"Whatever you say, darlin'."_

_Marie rolled her eyes. "I wasn't mad at her saying we were together, even if we're not. It was the whole approval thing that just pissed me off. And… I think all those years of anger I've had for her had just reached it's boiling point, you know?"_  
_  
"I know."_  
_  
"I mean, it's just sex," she told him, trying to act as if she weren't' bothered by the discussion._  
_  
With those words, Logan spewed out the beer he was trying to swallow. "Pardon?"_  
_  
"I mean, I know it's a natural occurrence and stuff, but I've just never seen the big deal about it."_  
_  
Then, as if a thousand thoughts were rolling through that head of his, he smiled devilishly at her. "Darlin', if it's no big deal, then you ain't been doin' it right."_

**- - : ~ * ~ : - -**

"Just great," she mumbled, feeling a flush to her cheeks. That's all she needed right now, to be thinking about what Logan had meant by that statement.

Granted, she had only been with one boy, but Cody was supposed to be the "Master of Love Making", or so he said. Being a virgin, she had never really had anything to compare it to. All in all, it had been lackluster, and it had hurt her to boot! A few groans and Cody had been lying on his back and asking her to get him a beer from the fridge. If that's what sex was, well…. no thank you. She'd rather not. Even the two more times after that night, the results had been less than stellar with Marie feeling used and frustrated. In her mind, if that was sex, she wasn't sure what all the hype was about. She'd much rather just read a book or work in the garden. At least those things were worth the work.

"Warm milk," she said aloud as she rubbed her temples, trying to shut out the tornado of thoughts that were invading her mind. "Ain't that what they say you're supposed to drink?"

She had no idea who it was she thought was going to answer her, but she didn't much care at the moment. Nor did she care for the idea of warm milk. It sounded anything but soothing.

"Chocolate." Chocolate always helped.

Slipping into the hallway, Marie was just about to take her first step onto the stairs when she heard the low grumble coming from Logan's room.

"Nightmare," she decided.

Over the course of the three weeks he'd been there, Logan had averaged a couple a week. Marie always debated on rather she should wake him or not. Usually, she would purposefully make a loud noise in the hopes that it would wake him. Most nights, it worked. So why mess with a good thing?

Eyeballing the door she'd just exited, Marie made her way to it and slammed it. She listened for any sounds coming from Logan's room and was disappointed a minute later when she heard the familiar sounds that revealed him to still be asleep.

"Crap," she mumbled under her breath as she moved to stand at his door. "What to do… what to do?"

Another groan… and Marie's mind was made up.

Sucking in a breath, Marie opened the door and stepped inside the room. There he was, sound asleep, struggling with whatever demons seemed to be after him in his dream.

Marie tried no to pay attention to the fact that Logan was nearly naked, with nothing but boxer briefs on to cover his tanned body.

Tip toeing toward the bed, Marie wondered how on earth she'd found herself in this predicament. All she wanted was chocolate and now… chocolate was the furthest thing from her mind.

"Logan?" She called out as she approached the bed.

"Logan?" again, this time her hand almost touching his arm.

"Logan?" a third time as her hand gently began to shake his muscled arm.

Before she had time to even react, Logan's eyes had opened and he had maneuvered himself so that a shocked Marie was now helpless below him on the bed, one strong arm resting roughly across her throat as the other was reared back as if to hit her.

"Logan," she forced out as her hands tried to push him off of her.

"Please," she cried out as loudly as she could, her nails digging into his shoulder.

It took only a moment before Marie watched the change in Logan's eyes. Wild, reckless anger had been replaced with confusion, embarrassment and shock.

"Marie?" he whispered, moving away from her as quickly as he had pinned her.

Marie moved to sit up on the bed and looked at Logan as he tried to piece things together.

"You…" she began, clearing her throat before she continued. "Had a nightmare."

Logan nodded his understanding, wiping sweat from his brow with his forearm as he continued to stare at the floor.

"I… shouldn't of tried to wake you. I'm sorry."

With that, Logan grunted. "I almost strangle you and you're apologizing to me?"

"Something like that," she told him, smiling uncomfortably.

Rising from the bed, Logan began throwing his clothes into that familiar green duffle bag. "I should go."

"But, why?"

Logan turned quickly, a look somewhere between anger and confusion showing on his face. "You can't be serious!"

Annoyed by his tone, Marie stood and crossed her arms. "I most definitely am," she told him. "What happened… was an accident."

When she watched Logan shake his head, she wondered aloud, "Wasn't it?"

Offended, Logan stepped in front of her, clearly invading her personal space. "Of course it was, Marie! Do you really think I'd try to hurt you?"

Soft, brown eyes stared up at him. "Of course not."

"I'd die before I'd hurt you," he told her, his hands suddenly on her arms, holding her in place. "I'd never forgive myself."

Smiling, Marie let her hand move to softly caress his cheek. "You won't hurt me, Logan. It was a nightmare…"

"A nightmare that could've gotten you hurt."

"I don't believe that," she told him. "I trust you."

If Marie noticed Logan moving closer, she never said. And when he dipped his head, letting his lips faintly touch against hers, the breath she sucked in surprised them both. In that instant, both were lost. Logan's control… Marie's hesitation… gone. All that was left were lips crashing together, hands discovering previously forbidden areas, and soft moans that begged for more…

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**


	10. Chapter 10

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

… **CHAPTER TEN …**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

Logan gingerly pressed his lips to Marie's, his movements soft and slow, delivering a delicious form of torture with soft and gentle kisses. And when Marie moaned against his lips, Logan parted them with his tongue and delved a little deeper.

In an instant, she felt weak in the knees. Legs that were once made of muscle suddenly became like Jell-O. Logan, seeming to sense her dilemma, wasted no time in snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

He dipped his head then to feast on her neck and smiled against her skin when he heard the small giggle she let out when he hit a particular spot. He noted every moan, giggle, held breath… he'd remember them forever.

"Logan," she moaned, burying her hands in his dark hair. When he growled in approval, Marie couldn't help but smile.

"Marie," he almost pleaded, his voice heavy with lust and wanting, before he again covered her mouth with his own.

Moments turned into eternity it seemed, both lost in each other's touch. When air finally forced them to break their kiss, both stood dazed and breathless.

A second later and Logan was moving away from her, coming to rest against the side of the bed.

"What…" Marie began, "is it?"

"I want you," Logan admitted as he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair.  
"But, if this is too fast," he started, still trying to catch his breath, "Darlin' if this is too fast, you gotta tell me now."

Marie smiled, a faint blush coming to her cheeks. She moved to stand in front of him. "I want you too," she told him as she reached out to touch his cheek. "I think I've wanted this from the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Me too," he told her, a smile going all the way up his face and shining in his eyes. "Me too."

He stood then, reaching out and taking Marie's long braid into his hand and pulling the elastic band out, dropping it to the floor. Immediately, his fingers worked through the hair until soft brown curls fell loose and framed Marie's small face. "Been wantin' to do that for a while," he admitted.

Marie moved to let her hands finally touch his bare chest, immediately running her fingers through the dark hair that she found there. As she followed the trail of hair down to his belly button, she was delighted when she heard Logan suck in his breath, followed by another growl. She decided right then that that sound was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard in her life.

"You're killin' me, darlin'," he finally told her as his hand wrapped around her wrist before she could move it any lower.

"I'm gonna take this off now," he warned as he tugged at the end of her t-shirt. And in one quick movement the cotton fabric was up, over and off of Marie's body and thrown across the room.

Warm hands immediately found their way to the newly exposed skin and began to tease the sensitive nubs that he now seemed to be fixated on.

"Please," Marie whispered, as she brought her hands to cover his.

"You sure about this?" Logan asked as he removed the last pieces of their clothing.

Marie nodded in response.

With that, Logan lifted her onto the bed, covering her with his own body as he parted her legs.

Slow and steady, then fast and deep. Again and again, Logan brought Marie to the edge of oblivion, only to pull her back in and take her there again.

Hours later, with Marie curled on her side and Logan nestled against her, they slept… a calm, peaceful, no nightmare sleep.

**: - - - : - - - - : - x - : - - - - : - - - :**  
**… MORNING …**  
**: - - - : - - - - : - x - : - - - - : - - - :**

Marie lay quietly on her side, eyes still shut, thinking about the events that had taken place just hours before. She giggled to herself when she thought about it. She was almost as giddy as a little school girl. NOW she understand what Logan meant when he said she hadn't been doing it right. She truly hadn't been. As it was, she was almost sure that if she'd known sex was like what she had just experienced, she could almost become a nympho. Again, she giggled, only this time it was aloud.

Quickly she hushed herself, afraid that she would wake Logan. She turned in the bed to see if she had stirred him, only to be met by emptiness.

"Logan?" she called out, the smile quickly fading from her face.

When she received no answer, she called out to him again. "LOGAN?"

Jumping from the bed, she quickly threw on her shirt and shorts and headed down the stairs. "Logan?" she called a third time, trying to fight the tears that wanted desperately to fall.

She made her way to the kitchen and her small hands grabbed the counter until her knuckles turned white.

"You call, darlin'?"

Marie turned, tears in her eyes, and quickly threw her arms around him. "I thought you'd left."

"I'm right here," he whispered as he held her to him. He listened to her breathe a sigh of relief against his chest. "But, we need to talk…"

"Oh God," she mumbled, backing away from him.

"Listen Marie…"

Cautiously he looked at her as if trying to read the thoughts that were going on inside her head. "I… uh…"

"Stop," Marie told him sternly as she moved away from him. "Don't you dare say you're sorry. I… I don't think I could handle hearing you say that to me twice in a lifetime."

"Marie…"

"I'm serious, Logan." Her tone was softer now, her brave facade already crumbling.

"Will you listen to me?" he huffed as he crossed the distance between them.

Brown eyes finally looked at him as he moved to stand in front of her.

Cupping her cheek into his hand, he sighed. "I wasn't going to say I was sorry. But hell… maybe I should be."

"This," he began, waving his hands around as if to further his point, "is all new to me. I don't know what to do."

"About?"

"About? THIS. _This_, Marie." Logan shook his head in frustration.

"I don't understand," she told him, her brown eyes looking soulfully into his.

"Remember us talking about you having roots and me having wings?"

"Yeah."

"I wasn't lyin'. There's somethin'… somethin' in me that just can't stay still. I have to keep movin'."

"I see."

"Do you?" He asked, sounding a bit more sarcastic than he had meant to.

"Yeah," she told him, the sadness creeping into her voice. "You're sayin' I'm not enough for you to stay still."

"No." Logan corrected as he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight to him. "That's not what I'm sayin'."

"Then what?"

Logan took her hand and led her to the kitchen table, pulling a chair out for her before taking a seat of his own. "You remember the night we met?"

"Yeah," she said with a slight smile. "You came up on my porch soakin' wet and scared the crap outta me!"

"Yeah," he said, returning her smile. "You took me in… fed me, put a roof over my head, gave me a place to rest. No one had ever done anything like that for me. You were amazing from the start, Marie. But, that's not what I'm talkin' about."

Marie watched in silence as Logan struggled with the words he wanted to say.

"Do you remember what you asked me?"

Marie tried to think back, but her mind drew a blank.

"You asked me where I was from. I said 'nowhere'. You asked me where I was goin' and I said 'anywhere'. Then you asked…"

"I asked if you were lookin' for somethin'," she interrupted, finally remembering the conversation.

"Right," he told her, taking her hand. "And do you remember what I said?"

Marie nodded. "You said you guessed that you'd know it when you found it."

"I found it," he told her. "I know it's gonna sound cornier than hell, but I don't care. It's you, darlin'."

"Me?" Marie's eyes welled with tears.

"Yeah, you."

Logan moved his hand and brushed it against her cheek. "For the first time in my life, I _want_ to have roots, Marie. I want a life… with you. When I told you that I wanted you, I meant it. Not just in my bed, darlin', but... in my heart. For life."

Marie sat silent, tears traveling down her cheeks. "Promise?"

"What?"

"In your heart… for life," she reminded him. "Do you promise?"

With a smile that Marie was sure could stop clocks, end wars and melt icebergs, Logan nodded. "I promise."

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**

… **THE END …**

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**


End file.
